


End of Month 1. ==>Cronus think of this weird relationship you have gotten into.

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cronus being a deep thinker at night, Kankri is a thief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late at night, Kankri is already asleep curled up at your side and you just can't help but wonder what this relationship is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Month 1. ==>Cronus think of this weird relationship you have gotten into.

**Author's Note:**

> Realized that in all of the stories I have planned out that I have never given any description of the guys since I do draw and color pictures of them. I decide to change that with this story.

So you got into a very weird relationship.

The guy’s name is Kankri Vantas, he punched you in the nose about a month ago when he was breaking into you parent’s house.

He’s kind of a short guy compared to you since he is only 5’6” and you are 6’1”.

He’s kind of loud compared to you, always ranting about justice and other stuff that you normally don’t think about.

He like sweet things, but mostly peanut butter is all he eats whenever he can get his hands on the stuff.

He is strange and somewhat of a criminal. He calls himself the Seer of Blood and that is what he is a Seer to offer help to avoid situations, which makes him a somewhat really terrible thief.

His brother runs that bakery on Third Street with the Crocker-Egbert siblings.

He doesn’t have a phone.

He doesn’t really live anywhere.

He breaks into your house through the window.

He drugs you with something called Sopor Slime.

He has trust issues.

But, despite all of this,

He comes to you when he is bleeding everywhere. You of all people, he trust you to patch him up when he needs it.

The two of you start hanging out and you are sort of friends maybe something more.

You got into a weird relationship without thinking, and how do you know?

Because Kankri Vantas is nuzzled up against your side right now sleeping and you are petting his ink black hair. You sneak glances from time to time. He’s pale and he looks sick next to your tan skin.

He opens his eyes and then you stare into Candy-Red gems. He closes them tightly, wrinkling his round nose a bit and opening his mouth to yawn.

He gets closer and tells you to go back to sleep and that if he wakes up again to find you watching him then he will dose you with Sopor.

You won’t until you find out what this relationship is, “Kan?”

“I said to go to sleep!”

You can’t help but breath out a laugh, “I knowv, I’m not stupid!”

“I didn’t…” He trails off, “What is it?”

You are just going to be blunt, “Wvhat is our relationship to you?”

He is silent from thinking or not wanting to answer, you don’t know.

“You knowv wvhat I think it is?” You hear him give a soft ‘What?’, “I think it is some wveird twvisted relationship that has no real wvords to describe it. I don’t care though you knowv wvhy?”

“Why do you not care Cronus? Be careful how you word this answer, I am already pissed off at you!” He lets out another yawn, “And I will dose you and go to the store buy a box of dye and dye your auburn hair some strange color!”

You know he will do it, “Its cause I love ya! That’s why Kan!”

You let out a yelp because he bites a bit close to the sensitive skin of your nipple.

Although, you swear you hear a muffled ‘I love you too’ but you won’t mention it to Kankri, he might rant off to you about something or dose you and dye your hair cotton candy pink!


End file.
